Tomorrow 1
by Yunjae Cannavan
Summary: "Gwaenchana, aku lebih baik sakit daripada harus meninggalkan Changmin-ku sendiri" jelas Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis, ia kembali mencium nisan itu sekilas.
1. Chapter 1

Yoochun memarkirkan motornya sembarang lalu berlari tergesa menuju danau belakang kampus. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa siswa yang tersenggol maupun terjatuh karena ulahnya itu. Nafas memburunya semakin memburu kala mendapati seseorang yang sedari tadi dihubunginya tengah bercumbu panas dibawah pohon maple.

"YAAK! JUNG YUNHO!" Teriaknya murka sembari menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakang namja bermata musang itu hingga membuat pautan bibirnya dan seorang wanita ber rok mini itu terlepas dengan paksa.

Yunho berdecak sambil menatap malas Yoochun yang tengah kewalahan mengatur nafas.

"Waeyo?"

"Paboya! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku eoh?" nada bicara namja cassanova itu mulai turun

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" desis tajam Yunho dengan mata melirik kearah Ahra_teman kencan barunya.

"Aisssh, dasar mesum, kau selalu sibuk mengurusi teman wanita mu sampai melupakan masalah di markas"

"Masalah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho mulai serius, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggerayami perut Ahra ia lepaskan dengan cepat

"Nde, kaca depan markas kita dilempar dengan botol berisi surat tantangan."

"Surat?"

"Ye, dari geng Shinki"

"MWOYA? Bukankah kita tak ada masalah dengan mereka?" Tanya Yunho setengah membentak, Yoochun mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah lusuh.

Yunho membacanya serius lalu sedetik kemudian menggertakkan giginya murka, ia meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya sembarang sebelum melangkah tergesa dengan diekori Yoochun.

Ahra mendumel sebal sambil mengambil kertas yang tadi Yunho lempar, yeah~ kertas itu masuk ke dalam kemejanya yang belum dikancing dan mendarat tepat di belahan payudaranya.

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk manis disebuah bangku taman, sebelah tangannya bertopang dagu sedangkan sebelah lagi sibuk mengetikkan pesan diponselnya, sesekali bibir plumnya mempout lucu. Rambut almondnya yang meliuk-liuk lucu terbawa angin, yeah~ tak akan ada yang mengira kalau namja sepolos itu ternyata adalah seorang namjachingu dari pemimpin gangster yang cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa di seoul.

Namja cantik itu terkesiap saat sepasang tangan kokoh tiba-tiba melingkar dilehernya dari arah belakang, sebuah terpaan nafas hangat juga menggelitik leher dan telinganya.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu baby" suara berat itu membuat Jaejoong_namja cantik itu menggelinjang geli.

"Mhh~ gwaenchana" jawabnya diselingi desahan, namja tampan dibelakangnya tersenyum puas lalu meloncat dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kita jadi pergi malam ini?" Tanya Jaejoong manja sambil bergelayut dilengan namja tampan yang kini memasang wajah sedih itu.

"Mian, malam ini aku harus membereskan sesuatu" lirihnya penuh penyesalan, mata sayunya menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah, bukankah kemarin sudah janji?" bibir Jaejoong mempout sempurna, Changmin terkekeh geli lalu mencium gemas bibir plum itu.

"Mian baby"

"Cih~ kau selalu lebih mementingkan geng-mu daripada aku" Jaejoong tetap merajuk

"Tapi ini mendesak" jelas Changmin sabar, ia menggenggam erat tangan mulus Jaejoong

"Semendesak apa?"

"Semendesak luapan cintaku padamu, heheheee" gombal namja tampan itu membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu.

"Dasar penggombal" ujar Jaejoong ketus, menahan salah tingkah sebenarnya. Changmin tersenyum geli lalu merubah posisinya, ia berselonjor dan menjadikan paha Jaejoong sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu geng Toho?" tanyanya sambil menatap datar langit sore yang sedikit mendung.

"Um, yang diketuai Jung Yunho itu anni?" jawab Jaejoong memastikan, mata doesnya tak lepas memandang wajah tampan namja yang selama 3 tahun ini mengisinya hatinya, tangan halusnya juga mengelus lembut poni Changmin.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau malam ini kau akan berkelahi dengan-"

"Nde" potong Changmin cepat

"Changmin-ah, bukankah kalian tidak ada masalah sebelumnya?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir, terang saja, geng Toho merupakan salah satu geng papan atas yang terbilang cukup kejam. Ia tak mau ambil resiko jika kekasihnya berurusan dengan geng satu itu, yeah~ walaupun Changmin juga merupakan gangster tapi sejauh ini ia masih berada dijalan yang benar.

"Tadi siang mereka mengirim surat tantangan"

"MWOOO?"

"Malam ini disekitar jalan cassie"

"Aaaku, aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi"

"Jae?"

"Andwe, pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut, biarkan saja Soo Hyun dan yang lainnya yang mengurus"

"Yak, pemimpin macam apa yang membiarkan anak buahnya turun ke medan sementara ia sendiri hanya melihat dari jauh?"

"Tapi-"

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik, jangan terlalu dipikirkan arra?" Changmin tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang jelas sekali tengah kalut.

"Nde, tapi berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat" lirih Jaejoong, masih ada nada tidak rela disana.

"Tentu saja, ah coba kau lihat ini!" ujar semangat Changmin sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang dipakainya, kalung yang terbuat dari perak itu berliontin dua buah cincin.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, cincin-cincin itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya.

"Aku akan menemui appa mu besok"

"Hum?"

"Aku akan melamarmu lalu menikahimu secepatnya, saranghae~ jeongmal saranghaeyo nae Jaejoongie, jadilah milikku seutuhnya" jelas mantap Changmin yang tanpa sadar membuat namja cantik itu menitikan air matanya. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya, inilah yang dinanti-nantinya, setelah sekian lama berhubungan akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Nde~ lakukanlah, nadoooo~ nado saranghaeyooo umpppph~" kalimat Jaejoong diakhiri lenguhan manis, yeah, namja tampan dibawahnya sudah terlebih dahulu melumat lembut bibir merahnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap satu persatu anak buahnya, ada sekitar 7 orang saat itu.

"Yun, kenapa tidak mengerahkan semua anggota? Aku takut kita kalah jumlah nanti" Tanya Yoochun yang mendapatkan anggukan dari rekannya yang lain.

"Wae? Kau takut kalah eoh?" jawab Yunho acuh

"Bukan begitu, hanya antisipasi saja, siapa tau geng Shinki berbuat curang nanti" lanjut namja bermarga Park itu.

"Anniyoo, aku cukup mengenal pemimpinnya, dia bukan tipikal orang yang licik, lagi pula geng Shinki kan sebenarnya hanya berbahaya saat balapan, jadi kurasa jika dalam pertarungan bebas seperti ini akan sangat mudah untuk melumpuhkannya"

"Justru itu, karena mereka bukan ahlinya berkelahi tapi kenapa mereka malah menantang kita untuk berkelahi? Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa ini adalah jebakan?" Yoochun terus mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

"YAK PARK YOOCHUN! kalau kau takut sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut" Geram kesal Yunho sambil mengambil pisau kesayangannya dimeja.

"Kajja! Kita bereskan dengan cepat"

Jaejoong duduk melamun dibalkon kamarnya, berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Changmin namun tak pernah tersambung.

Wajah cantiknya jelas memperlihatkan gurat kecemasan, mulutnya meracau tak jelas sedang tangannya bertaut gelisah.

**_PRAANNGGGG~_**

Seketika matanya terbelalak, ia sigap berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendapati pigura foto dirinya dengan Changmin sudah pecah dan berserakan dilantai.

"Aigooo" paniknya sambil berjongkong dan memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca itu

_"Auuuuww"_ ringisnya saat salah satu pecahan merobek kulit telunjuknya, ia menarik jarinya dengan cepat dan mengibas-ngibaskannya menahan perih, tak sadar jika perbuatannya malah membuat darah itu berceceran mengotori foto itu.

_**tbc~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gelapnya malam tak menyurutkan tekad kedua belah pihak itu, mereka terus saja saling memukul dan menendang, luka-luka yang ada ditubuh mereka pun tak mereka pedulikan sama sekali, emosi dan ego untung menang sudah menguasai mereka.

_**Bruuukk~**_

Yoochun tersungkur saat salah seorang dari geng Shinki berhasil memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu, darah segar mengucur membasahi lehernya.

"Gwaenchanaa?" panic Junsu sambil merangkul tubuh lemas itu

Yunho yang melihat keadaan tak menguntungkan dipihaknya berinisiatif mengalihkan tempat, ia dan ke 6 anggota yang tersisa berlari menjauhi Junsu dan Yoochun berniat menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya yang lebih besar. Changmin dkk mengejarnya dengan sigap.

Mereka terus berlari, tak sadar jika mereka kini sudah mendekati rel kereta api aktif. Changmin yang memang mempunyai kecepatan lari diatas rata-rata berhasil menyamai langkah Yunho, ia menerjang tubuh Yunho dari samping hingga mereka berguling-guling di rel.

Mereka kini kembali terlibat perkelahian jarak dekat, Changmin berhasil memukul tengkuk Yunho sementara Yunho berhasil menendang perut Changmin, membuatnya terbatuk keras dan memuncratkan darah segar.

"Uhukk~ uhukkk~ haaah haah hhhhh~" Changmin berdiri sempoyongan dengan nafas tersengal, begitupula Yunho, lehernya serasa mati rasa.

"Neo! Apa sebenarnya mau mu?"

"Cihh~ bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?" Yunho malah balik bertanya dengan sengit

"Jangan bercanda, kita tak ada urusan sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba kau menantang kami untuk bertarung, haaah~" Changmin berujar dengan susah payah, nafasnya benar-benar tersengal

"MMWOO?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Dia? Menantang? Bukankah sebaliknya?

"Yoo Changmin, bukankah gengmu sendiri yang menantang kami? Jangan bercanda!"

"MWOOYAA?" Kali ini Changmin yang dibuat bingung. Dia? Menantang? Bukankah sebaliknya?

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya saling berpandangan,

"Jangan bilang kalau kita sedang di adu domba?" Tanya Yunho tersendat, Changmin menggeram kesal lalu melirik sekelilingnya, di sudut lain anak buahnya dan anak buah Yunho masih terlibat pertarungan sengit.

"YAKK! HENTIKAAAN! SOO HYUN AH! HENTIKAAAN" Teriaknya susah payah,

"HARRY, HENTIKAAAAAN!" Teriak Yunho tak mau kalah. Mereka terus berteriak sampai tak menyadari suara kereta yang mendekat

"HENTIKAAAAN" Teriak keduanya kompak dan akhirnya sukses membuat kedua kubu itu saling terdiam. Namun seketika Harry dan Soo Hyun yang ada dijarak paling dekat membulatkan mata melihat kereta yang jaraknya sudah semakin mendekati Yunho dan Changmin.

_**Tutttttttttt, tuuuuuuuuuttttt, tuuuutttttttttttt**_

"ANDWEEEEE !"

_**BRAKKK~**_

Tubuh jangkung itu terhantam dan terdorong beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terhempas diatas koral-koral tajam, kepala dan bahu sebelah kirinya adalah yang pertama kali terhantam membuat darah kental paling banyak mengucur dibagian itu.

"SUNBAEEEEEEE!"

Jerit histeris Soo Hyun sambil berlari bak orang kerasukan, tak ia pedulikan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Harry dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata, mereka masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu masih terpaku dengan badan bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang baru saja selamat, _Ah~ _mungkin lebih tepatnya diselamatkan oleh namja yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya didepan sana. Yeah, tepat sebelum kereta itu menghantamnya Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu mendorongnya kesamping kiri sehingga ia hanya mendapat hempasan kecepatan anginnya saja, lain halnya dengan Changmin yang terlambat menghindar.

"Changmin" Lirihnya bergetar sambil berlari mendekati dan duduk disamping Changmin yang sudah berada dalam pangkuan Soo Hyun.

"Sunbaeee, hikss, bertahanlah" Soo Hyun, tangan kanan namja itu tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat atasannya tergolek tak berdaya, terdapat luka memanjang dari bagian kening atas sampai bagian diatas telinga sebelah kirinya yang cukup dalam, jaketnya pun koyak dan menampakan luka menganga dibagian leher sampai bahunya. Hampir seluruh tubuh kiri bagian atasnya itu sudah dibanjiri darah, termasuk bagian wajahnya.

"Ahh~" namja merintih saat berusaha menengokan wajahnya kearah Yunho, ia menatap namja rivalnya itu dengan sebelah mata terpejam karena tertutup darah dan kondisi itu sukses membuat mata Yunho memanas tak tega.

"Jjoongiie~" ujarnya terbata sambil menaikan tangan kanan kearah lehernya, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia menarik kalung berliontin cincin kesayangannya, dengan gemetar ia mendekatkan tangannya kearah telapak tangan Yunho lalu menggenggamkan kalung itu.

"Jag haa Joongie dan ummaah un ttukku, hhyuuungh" ujarnya susah payah, nafasnya tersengal hebat dan perlahan namun pasti semakin melambat, mata sayunya menatap penuh harap kearah Yunho yang masih tak bergeming.

"Sunbae" Lirih Soo Hyun ditengah isakannya yang semakin terdengar redup ditelinga namja tampan itu, mendadak tubuhnya diserang rasa dingin yang tertahankan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai merasakan ngilu.

Ia meringis lemah sambil mengeratkan genggamannya, Yunho yang menyadari itu balik menggenggamnya seolah menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Nee" ujarnya lirih sambil menatap mata yang menyipit tak nyaman itu

"Aku akan menjaga,,, mereka" lanjut Yunho membuat sudut bibir namja penyelamatnya itu tersungging sekilas, beban sakit yang menderanya serasa menyusut mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil hyung itu. Ia ingin kembali berucap namun suaranya terhenti dikerongkongan karena rasa sesak yang datang tiba-tiba hingga yang keluar hanya ringisan kecil kembali. Dadanya serasa akan meledak saking sesak saat ia terbatuk keras disertai muncratan darah hitam yang menggumpal.

Perlahan namun pasti genggaman tangan Changmin semakin melemah sampai akhirnya terkulai lemas. Nafas Yunho menderu cepat sambil kembali menggenggam tangan yang mulai mendingin itu.

"Changmin!" panggilnya sambil menatap panic mata yang sudah terpejam damai itu.

"Shim Changmin!" panggilnya semakin keras yang malah dibalas jeritan histeris dari Soo Hyun.

**.**

**.**

Dari balik sebuah pohon besar kedua namja itu menatap sebuah gundukan merah yang masih dikelilingi orang-orang berpakaian dan berpayung hitam dihadapannya. Mata mereka memanas melihat bagaimana seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis histeris sambil memeluk nisan. Lelaki paruh baya yang tadinya berdiri tegar disampingnya akhirnya ikut berjongkok dan merangkul lembut bahu calon istrinya itu.

Ya, calon istri sekaligus calon ibu bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibu dari Changmin yang seandainya masih ada didunia ini tentunya akan resmi menjadi adik Yunho seminggu mendatang, _setelah acara resepsi pernikahan ayahnya,_

Yeah, satu hal yang baru diketahui namja bermata musang itu Shim Hyerin, wanita yang dikenalkan appanya beberapa hari lalu sebagai calon istri itu adalah ibu kandung dari namja yang semalam memanggilnya hyung dan menyuruhnya menjaga mereka.

Mereka?

Tunggu! Ia melupakan satu orang lagi, Joongi! Yeah, seingatnya disaat terakhir 'adiknya' itu menitipkan ummanya dan orang yang bernama Joongi itu. Ah~ mata musangnya kini menatap seorang namja cantik yang masih berdiri mematung disebelah nisan padahal yang lainnya sudah mulai beranjak meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Harry yang sedari tadi setia menemani Yunho menatapnya cemas, pasalnya sejak kejadian semalam Yunho menjadi pendiam dan aneh, tatapan matanya seolah menyesali semua yang terjadi. Menyesali? Tentu saja, meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai Changmin yang notabene adalah rivalnya sejak jaman SMP itu, tapi ia juga tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa namja itu, terlebih semua ini karena andil kesalahannya juga.

Seandainya ia tak mudah mempercayai surat kaleng itu, seandainya ia lebih cepat menyadari jebakan adu domba itu, seandainya ia bisa lebih sigap menghindar tanpa harus dihindarkan oleh Changmin mungkin sampai saat ini namja periang itu akan tetap bernafas.

"Haaaah!" Yunho menarik nafas panjang lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya mencoba mengurangi kekalutan.

"Hyung, kajja pulang!" Harry berinisiatif untuk menjauhkan Yunho dari 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya terlihat lemah itu.

"Hikss~ Changminaaaaa! BANGUUUN!"

Jeritan pedih itu berhasil menginterupsi Yunho dan Harry, mereka menatap nanar sosok namja cantik yang kini bersimpuh memeluk nisan.

"Waeee? Hikss, waee? Kau sudah berjanji akan melamarku hari ini Changmin-aah! Kajja ireona! Tepati janjimuu, hikss, Changmin, SHIM CHANGMIN" Jerit histeris Jaejoong kali ini berhasil membuat Yunho menitikan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

God! Ia seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan namja itu, dadanya terasa sesak melihat aliran air mata diwajah cantik itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu dengan satu gerakan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Uljimaa~" bisiknya lembut berusaha menenangkan namja cantik yang kini tersengguk hebat dalam dekapannya. Tak ada penolakan, Jaejoong malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpahkan kembali tangisnya, tak peduli siapa orang disampingnya itu, ia hanya butuh sandaran saat ini.

Semakin lama isakannya semakin pelan, lelah! Ia sudah lelah menangis, sejak semalam ia tak berhenti menangisi kepergian namjachingunya itu.

_Brukk~_

Tiba-tiba tubuh ringkihnya terjatuh menimpa cerukan leher Yunho. Ya, namja cantik itu tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Yunho menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari komplek pemakaman. Ia mendudukan Jaejoong di jog belakang, disebelahnya, sedangkan kursi kemudi kini diisi Harry.

"Kita bawa dia kemana hyung?" Tanya Harry sambil menstater mesin,

"Ke apartemenku saja, Kajja! badannya sangat panas" Ujar Yunho tenang namun matanya jelas menyorotkan kepanikan.


	3. Chapter 3

Namja bermata musang itu menatap intens namja cantik yang kini terbaring lemah diranjang king sizenya. Lama ia melamun sampai akhirnya tersadar oleh lenguhan kecil namja cantik yang ia yakini bernama Joongi itu.

"Aigoo" ia sedikit memekik saat Jaejoong menggeliat sehingga membuat handuk kompresan dikeningnya merosot. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambilnya lalu mencelupkannya kedalam baskom berisi air hangat, memeratnya lalu kembali meletakannya dikening Jaejoong.

"Beristirahatlah" Bisik namja tampan itu sebelum mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong lalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Yeah! semangkuk bubur mungkin akan membuat namja cantik itu kembali berenergi setelah bangun nanti.

Hampir 10 menit Yunho berkutat didapur sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur instan dan segelas air putih dinampan. Ia membuka knop pintu dengan sebelah tangan lalu mendorongnya menggunakan punggung.

Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati namja cantik itu ternyata sudah bangun dan sedang duduk termenung diranjangnya.

"Apa sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya sambil meletakan nampan dimeja samping ranjang. Jaejoong tak membalas, ia masih focus pada lamunannya.

"Hei" ujar Yunho lagi sambil menepuk pelan bahunya mencoba menarik perhatian, berhasil!. Jaejoong menoleh meski dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Aku ingin pulang" ujarnya dingin sambil berdiri dan siap melangkah.

"Eh? Andweyoo! Kau harus makan dulu ini" cegat Yunho sambil mengangkat mangkuk buburnya. Jaejoong seakan tak peduli, ia tetap melangkah dan kini sudah membuka pintu,

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yunho namun lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon.

"Aissssh" ia meletakan mangkuknya dimeja lalu dengan cepat mengejar Jaejoong yang hampir sampai dipintu keluar.

"Jangan kemana-mana, diluar hujan deras udaranya juga sangat dingin!" omel Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong yang mematung diambang pintu.

"Tunggulah disini sampai cuacanya membaik, aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang nanti" lanjut Yunho sambil terus menarik Jaejoong kedalam apartemen yang kini hanya ditempati mereka berdua itu, yeah! Harry tadi tidak mampir, ia lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ke markas.

"Aku akan buatkan coklat panas, tunggu disini sebentar nee?" baru saja Yunho melangkah namun mendadak terhenti karena gumaman Jaejoong.

"Hujan? Dingin?"

"Nee~ cuacanya sedang buruk, jadi sebaiknya kau tinggal dulu disini"

"Hujan? Dingin?" gumam Jaejoong kembali dan sukses membuat Yunho mengernyit heran.

"Tuan, apa kau punya payung?" panic Jaejoong sambil berdiri, Yunho mengangguk ragu dan menunjuk kearah kotak barang disudut ruangan.

"Aku pinjam satu, Changmin-ku pasti kehujanan dan kedinginan diluar sana" racau panic Jaejoong sambil berlari kearah sudut, ia mengambil payung berwarna merah dan melesat keluar. Yunho yang baru sadar akhirnya ikut mengambil payung lalu berlari mengejar namja cantik itu.

"YAK! TUNGGUUUUU!"

"Aisssh!"

Keluh Yunho kesal saat namja yang dikejarnya itu menaiki taksi, tak ingin buang waktu ia berlari memutar arah menuju basement tempat mobilnya terparkir. Mobil sport merah miliknya terus melaju mengikuti taksi didepannya sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat, tempat yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

Namja cantik itu turun dari taksi lalu berlari tergesa menuju gerbang pemakaman, kemeja dan celana hitam yang ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan payung merah yang saat ini ia gunakan, semakin menarik perhatian seorang namja tampan yang kini ikut menyusulnya tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup kehujanan.

"Minnie… mianhae aku datang terlambat, aigoo, kau pasti sudah sangat kedinginan bukan?" ujar panic namja cantik itu sembari membenarkan letak payungnya agar menutupi sempurna nisan namja chingunya itu.

"Ah, disini juga sangat sepi, kau pasti kesepian kan? Mian tadi aku malah meninggalkanmu, mianhae chagi" ujarnya semakin melantur dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap nisan lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tapi kau tenang saja nee? Kau tak akan sendirian lagi, aku akan disini menemanimu, hehehee, saranghae"

_Cup~_

Namja cantik itu mencium tepat ditengah ukiran bertuliskan RIP disalib itu, ia menegakan badannya sedikit dan tepat saat itu pula raut wajahnya berubah drastis, ia yang tadinya terkekeh mendadak jadi terisak.

"Changmiiin, hikss~"

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perlahan mendekati Jaejoong lalu mendekapnya dari samping,

"Uljimaa!" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu menoleh dan mengernyit heran melihatnya yang kini mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Hiks, kau siapa?" Tanya namja cantik itu serak, otaknya mengintruksikan untuk melepas dekapan dan belaian orang asing itu namun hatinya menolak karena sebuah kenyamanan.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Yunho malah balik bertanya dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku namja yang membawamu ke apartemenku" jawab Yunho akhirnya namun hanya dibalas kernyitan dahi kembali oleh Jaejoong.

_"Aigoo, apa dia hilang ingatan?"_

Batin namja tampan itu heran, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya malu karena Jaejoong menatap tepat kemanik matanya. Entah mengapa manik mata seolah menghisapnya menuju dunia baru, dunia penuh sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sebuah getaran halus berhasil membuat namja tampan itu untuk pertama kalinya mati kutu didepan pasangan. Well, kita sebut saja pasangan karena nyatanya seorang Jung Yunho pun beranggapan demikian.

"Uhum~ ah, itu, kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku hum?" Tanya Yunho gelagapan, gosh! Kemana rayuan gombal yang biasa meluncur dari bibir hatinya? Kenapa yang terdengar adalah suara serak bernada kikuk khas orang-orang kasmaran? Ckk~

Yunho kembali berdehem pelan lalu menunjuk sekilas payung merah dihadapan mereka.

"Itu, aku yang meminjamkanmu payung itu, masa kau tidak ingat?" Jelas Yunho dan akhirnya kali ini mendapat respon positif dari namja cantik itu.

"Ah, tuan pemilik payung, mian membuatmu menyusulku karena payung ini, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri payungmu, aku hanya ingin meminjamnya" lirih namja cantik itu dan sukses membuat Yunho melongo.

Payung? Mencuri? Aisssssh! Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Tuan, kau ingin mengambilnya sekarang? tak bisakah aku meminjamnya lebih mana? Kau tidak lihat kekasih ku kehujanan disini? Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu yang baru nanti jika kau mau meminjamkannya sampai setidaknya hujan reda" lanjut namja cantik itu dengan mata sayu yang menatap memelas dan lagi lagi sukses membuat playboy kelas kakap itu kikuk.

"Anniyo, bukan soal payung, aku menyusulmu karena mencemaskanmu Jaejoong-ssi"

"Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Lupakan, lebih baik sekarang aku mengantarmu pulang, hujannya semakin deras kajja!" Yunho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, ia marik tangan Jaejoong untuk bangun namun dibalas gelengan cepat oleh namja cantik itu.

"Anniyo, aku mau menemani Changmin-ku disini" ujarnya dengan tangan yang kembali sibuk membenarkan letak payung. Sedikit rasa sesak menghujam jantung Yunho kala membaca nama yang terukir di nisan itu, Shim Changmin! Ah!..

"Tapi kau bisa sakit"

"Gwaenchana, aku lebih baik sakit daripada harus meninggalkan Changmin-ku sendiri" jelas Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis, ia kembali mencium nisan itu sekilas.

"Jae~" lirih Yunho tak percaya sekaligus miris, sepertinya namja cantik itu sangat mencintai calon adiknya itu.

**Tbc~**


End file.
